


Bookworms.

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katie and you met at a book store!





	Bookworms.

You walk in your favorite book shore. You see a woman standing and reading the back of your favorite book.You smile to yourself you didn’t peg this woman to like those books.

She smiles at you “I know it’s a child’s book.”

You look at her “No it’s good for all ages.”

She smiles “My best friend will not shut up about it.”

You laugh “Do you know what house she is in?”

She laughs “The Lion I think.”

You smile “Is she brave?”

She nods and looks at you.

You smile and pick up the second book in the series for some reason you never bought it.

Katie smiles as she grabs all seven books and puts them in her bag.

You laughs “Got a lot of free time?” You joke.

Katie smiles “I work a full time job. I don’t use social media so I have a lot of free time.”

You smile “No Instagram?”

Katie nods “Nope.”

You smile and joke “How I am supposed to find really old photos of you in your goth phase then?”

Katie laughs “Google.”

You look at her “Are you famous or something?” You lie you know she is in Merlin. You watched it a long time ago.

Katie smiles “I am on Supergirl but I look a lot different there.”

You look at her she is wearing a grey sweatshirt what you can only guess is the college she when to. Black glasses and skinny jeans and her hair in a messy bun.

“You look beautiful here too.” You have no idea what you are doing but it came out before you could think.

She smiles “Thank you.” She has been slowly moving with you to the check out.

You smile and get inline behind her.

Katie smiles at a little girl “Hello.”

The little girl looks at her “You are on my tv!”

Katie smiles softly and straightens the little girls cape.”I am.”

The little girl smiles “Do you know supergirl!”

Katie looks at you for a second and smiles at the kid “I do know supergirl!”

You smile.

The little girl runs off to her parents.

You watch as the cashier scans all her book.

Katie smiles softly and looks at you  
“Coffee?”

You nod.


End file.
